fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Broomark
Broomark was an Etherious and a member of Tartaros' Twelve Demon Gates. Profile and Stats Name: Broomark Alias: Chaotic Breaker Age: 400+ Race: Demon (Etherious) Gender: Male Height: 182.88 cm (6'2") Weight: 182 kg (403 lbs.) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Depends on Mood Occupation: Dark Mage Affiliation: Tartaros Status: Active (WOW) Allies:All Etherious Enemies: Anyone who gets in his way Class: N/A Skills: First Appearance: He had not made an appearance yet. Voice Actor:He had not made an appearance yet. Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level | Town level *'Speed': At least Supersonic | Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class M *'Striking Strength': Class GJ | Class TJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Melee, Several Dozen Meters with Flamine Curse *'Intelligence': Normal Key: Base | Etherious Form Appearance Broomark is shown to be a tall, very muscular Etherious with redish-gray skin and multiple markings that show to be symbols of some kind, including one that bares a striking resemblance to the mark of Tartaros on both his arms. His physical appearance shows him to have small quill-like spikes that surround his shoulders and the sides of his chin, it also includes his hair style as it goes from his head down past his shoulder-blades as it is shown to be very spiky to the point of being able to pierce solid-rock, lastly his hair also includes a long widow's peak that reaches near the middle of his forehead as well. Due to some unknown phenomenon, his hair color often changes into different colors depending on his mood, often changing whenever he feels a certain way, making him unique even amongst his fellow demons as well. Another rarity amongst his fellow demons is the fact his eyes are pure red, no signs of pupil's or iris pattern, some describe it as "Seeing a pool of blood stare at your soul before it swallows you up". He also shows to have large claws that grow on both his hands and feet, said to be able to slice through solid stone as if it were nothing more than tissue paper. In terms of attire, Broomark didn't have anything when he was revived, so he make-shifted his own attire from the fur of a beast he slaughtered and skinned for the cold winters. This attire was modified after he was out as the clothes became two make-shift arm bands that covered his forearms that also wrapped around his knuckles and fingers, yet still allowed him to turn his hand into a fist without any interference. With the rest of the fur, he make-shifted a loose form of sweat pants that reached down all the way to his ankles, first tying it together with rope before he discarded it to use a belt that he stole to keep them together. The remaining parts left were used to create shoes that covered his exposed feet as well as allow him to travel for long distances as well as they had padding underneath. While traveling around, Broomark puts on a long hooded cloak that reaches down to his feet, only showing his bright red eyes when he meets or enters a town. In his Etherious form, he loses most of his hair-quills and gains more stone-like quills that emerge from all over his body, including his arms, legs, and even jawline. The colors of his eyes also changes from being pure red to now being pure white while his muscles show to become more and more toned to a point where his body is almost rock-like and much more tougher than before. Not only does his physical appearance change, his ability to use his Curse changes as well, now allowing him to shoot out Flamine through any part of his body through the spikes he has, enabling him to do things he couldn't before. Personality Unlike most demons, who often show to have bloodlust and murderous intent to do harm to anything and anyone, Broomark often shows to have a more solemn personality as he often doesn't care much about anything or anyone. In most cases, he acts like a hermit at times, often choosing to only live out his life in the woods while he searches for his creator, Zeref. In some rare cases, he has a tendency to become agitated and irritated whenever someone or something bothers him or attempts to kill him, resulting in him retaliating violently to a point of brutally destroying anything that stands in his way and not even feel anything towards it. Despite his sadistic nature, Broomark shows to have some sense of decency to some things, especially to children since he believes them not to be worth the effort to destroy. In very rare cases when he meets someone powerful and who can match him in terms of power and skill, Broomark can show signs of actual happiness due to the fun he has trying to kill the person with everything he's got. Despite his muscular appearance and cold demeanor, Broomark is shown to be a very intellectual demon with the mind of a genius, and can be considered to be one of the few demons who can actually think instead of just wanting to fight. His unusual personality often make most other active demons see him as an Abnormal, and wanting to end him because of it. History Plot Powers and Abilities Flamine: A very powerful Curse that is exclusive to Broomark, which allows him to create powerful blasts that can deal destructive damage to anyone and anything he touches. The curse begins it's use by emitting Magical Barrier Particles from the palms of Broomark's hands, causing intense friction with the air around him, as well as emitting unique variations of gases that allow him to trigger devastating blasts of energy depending on what type each individual gas is. With the blasts of energy that come with it, he is able to shape and manipulate it into anything he can think of, allowing him to do things like fly and create different techniques with the curse. Some other examples of these different blasts include Supersonic explosions created by high explosives are known as detonations and travel via supersonic shock waves, Subsonic explosions are created by low explosives through a slower burning process known as deflagration. It is extremely effective and very destructive, capable of use at close and long-range; it can completely disintegrate boulders and inflict tremendous amount of damage depending on how much Broomark pours in. A notable ability of the Curse is that the user is capable of curving their blasts in a similar manner to that of a sniper rifle- allowing them to lock onto targets, though a loud "click" is heard when this particular function is put into work, allowing opponents a small chance of running. Lastly, the curse has the ability to function as explosions of all kinds, such as an electrical explosion which is obtained by forming a high energy electrical arc which rapidly vaporizes metal and insulation material. The more Broomark focuses and creates these blast variations, the multiple amounts of abilities he can add to each one of them. * Etherious Form: Like many demons created by Zeref, Broomark himself has the ability to transform into his more demonic form at any given time, allowing him to tap into the full potential that he has inside of him. Though due to the level of his strength he possess, he isn't able to enter into this form more than twice in one single fight before his entire body runs out of energy. * Weaknesses *Devil Slayer Magic Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Tartaros Members Category:Twelve Demon Gates